Otto Who?
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: (rocket power fic) Otto wipes out and gets amnesia.


Otto Who?  
  
It was a perfect day for catching some air at Mad Town. As for Otto, Reggie, Twister, & Sam, they were already on it. Twister had his camera, ready for any awesome move Otto might perform. Reggie was ready to bust a move as good as her brother, just to prove she was just as talented. Sam was waiting at the top of the vert ramp with Reggie, equipped with band-aids, just in case.   
"Yeah, baby! I'm catchin' some serious oxygen!" Otto yelled at the top of his lungs. Twister was right there filming every move. "Awesome, Otto!" he cheered. "How does he do that?" Sam asked Reggie with frustration. "I'll never be able to do anything like that." Otto made any extreme sport look like a piece of cake. Otto came back up and landed on top of the ramp. He sat down and took huge gulps from a jug of Gatorade. "I'm gonna try to hit the 900 again," he said, out of breath. "Dude, are you crazy? You remember what happened last time you tried the 900? Major beef!" Twister told him. "That's what mistakes are for. You learn from them, and I've learned I can do better!" Otto explained. He took a deep breath and started on the ramp again. "He's gonna do it!" Reggie exclaimed. "He's gonna do something," Sam said nauseously. Otto flew up into the air with great speed. "He's gonna beef!" Twister screamed but kept on filming. And sure enough, Otto came rudely crashing down.  
"Oh man! He hit his head hard on the ground!" Reggie screamed with worry. She and Sam went down the ramp and ran towards Otto. "Otto! Otto, are you okay? Otto, can you hear me?" Reggie asked frantically. "Otto... who's Otto?" Otto asked, confused. Reggie, Twister, & Sam gave each other a bewildered look. "Oh, no! He's got amnesia!" Sam exclaimed. "Amnesia? What's amnesia?" Twist asked. "When someone gets knocked out and they lose their memory." "Amnesia, how pretty. Man, who are you people?" Otto asked. "I'm Reggie, your sister, and this is Twister and Sam, your friends. You're Otto, my little brother," Reggie tried to explain to him. "I don't feel so good. I have a huge pain in my head," he said. They decided to take him to Raymundo.   
"It's amnesia, alright. Otto, how are you feeling?" Ray asked him. "I'm telling you people, I don't know who Otto is. I don't know who you are either," Otto said confusingly. Ray sighed. "Amnesia usually wears off in a few days, a couple weeks at a max. It's very rare for it to be permanent," Sam explained. "Well, that's good," Ray said with relief. Otto crossed his arms on the counter and sat his chin on them. He had a sad look on his face. "What if I never find out who I am?" he said sadly. "Oh, no," Twist suddenly said. "I just remembered, Clio is coming. I have to meet her here at 5:00. Good thing we're already here." "Funny you mention it, Twist," Sam murmured. Here came Clio, strolling down the side walk from the bus stop with suitcase in hand. "Hello, everyone. Maurice, you're actually on time!" she said with sauciness. Twister was mad, but he bit his tongue. "So, what's new?" she asked. "Otto has am...ow!" Twister was about to say, but Reggie elbowed him. "Otto has what?" Clio asked with wonder. "Otto has, um, Otto has," Reggie stuttered. "Otto has a cold!" Twister blurted. Reggie shook her head with disgust. "A cold? But it's the middle of the summer!" she interrogated. "Otto gets colds during the summer. That's so funny, because he's never sick in the winter! I guess he's just backwards!" Reggie explained sheepishly.   
Clio walked over to Otto. "Hey, Otto. He looks fine to me," she told them. "Are you okay?" she asked Otto. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her. "Otto? Can't you speak?" He looked up at her. "Otto? Is that who I am?" he looked bewildered, and so did she. "Well, last time I checked, you were. Are you feeling alright? Are you sure it's a cold?" she was intrigued. He looked at her again and said, "You look familiar." He got a weird grin on his face. "You're kind of pretty," he said out of the blue. Clio was shocked. "Is your brother going through some kind of weird phase, Reggie?" Reggie was just as shocked as Clio. "No, he has amnesia. He hit his head when he beefed it when he was skateboarding," Reggie 'fessed up. "Oh," Clio understood.  
Otto walked up to his room, still unsure of who he was. He closed his door and slowly sauntered to sit down upon his bed. He looked across the room and stared into his mirror. "Who are you?" he asked himself, unsure. He sighed. He lied down and stared at the ceiling. Reggie walked in. "Do you still not know who you are?" she asked with concern. He shook his head. They were silent for a few moments. Reggie spoke up, "Well, it's dinner time. Come down stairs with me and we'll get some pizza." Pizza, he thought. He walked downstairs with his sister.  
He chewed the pizza slowly, as if it were his first time eating pizza. "This is really good," he stated with highbrow. "Pepperoni," he alleged, "and cheese?" Ray and Reggie were took aback. "That's right!" Ray cried out. Otto smiled. "Maybe I'll find out soon who I am, Raymundo!" Otto pronounced proudly. Ray and Reggie were stunned once again. "You remembered my name!" Ray proclaimed.   
Little by little, Otto started to remember things. He began to make things out to what they really were and what they used to be. Soon, within a few days, he had most of his memory back. Reggie had told him what he said to Clio. "Oh man, I said that?" Otto enquired, blushing as he did. His friends giggled at his mistake. "You're kind of pretty," Twister mimicked him. They all laughed out loud, even Otto let out a chuckle or two. "Well, I did have amnesia you know," he justified. 


End file.
